Brother?
by RockStep
Summary: TFA Jet Twins:...(warning: this might make you cry, just sayin') The twins sneek into a room that they should have never gone into. Jetfire's life is put into jeopardy while Perceptor makes a choice that sends Jetstorm into a state of shock and depression. Blood, tears, and lies. (there are 3 chapters) (FYI: the pic i drew for this is very inaccurate, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

There's a room that sits at the end of the hall with a sign on it stating that no one can enter except the highest of elite guards; excluding the Jet Twins. The door sits in an empty part of the base where nobody goes unless they need to go inside the room. Everyday, the twins walk past that part of the base wishing to take a peek inside but the security cameras always remind them not to. That was all going to change, though.

Today was a rainy day on Cybertron and half of the power was cut to the base due to a huge power outage. Some hallways were dark, others with a dim light. Doors had to be forced open while computers had to run on generators, and the twins were not happy. They had to be baby sat by Perceptor since the two couldn't be trusted; running through the halls or distracting bots who are trying to guard the base.

Jetstorm was playing games on his holograph as Jetfire watched. They giggled at the game until it shut off unexpectedly. "Are you serious?! I just got a higher score than last time," Jetstorm blurted out in frustration. Perceptor replied, "There's other things you can do: reading, writing, drawing, sleeping, singing-"

"Okay, okay. Whatever. So what, right? We can do…air stuff."

"No flying," Perceptor said interrupting Jetfire.

Jetstorm collapsed onto his back letting out a sigh. "Well, I'm hungry."

"We have to save the energon for the power supply," Perceptor replied.

Bored, Jetfire looked around the room they were in, "Can't we leave? For, like, a second?"

Perceptor ignored the question as he read a from a functional, fully charged holograph. Jetfire snared. He examined the room further.

They were in a large lab full of test tubes, chemicals, and random tools. There was a long table in the center of the room, tables on each side of the wall, two doors, a couple large windows that led to the outside, and a bed. The walls a gray color, the floor a cold marble. They all sat in the corner of the room where Perceptor would power down. The twins sat in a corner together and Perceptor sat opposite of them leaning against his bed. Rain angrily tapped on the windows, then a flash of light blinded the room along with a loud roar.

"PRIMUS! What the hell was that?!" Jetstorm said shooting off his back. He readied an emergency handgun at the window with uneasy arms. Calmly, Perceptor said, "It's called thunder and lighting. The flash was lighting, and the thunder was the noise after it."

"Where did it come from?" Jetfire asked.

"The sky. It's a reaction between-"

"Okay! Okay. We don't need a science lesson right now," Jetstorm nagged. He put the gun down next to him and leaned against Jetfire.

Then it was silent, the rain was the only noise that echoed around them. Over time, Perceptor began to run low on power. The twins fell asleep on each other. Percy got up, walked up to the doors, and locked them. To preserve more power, he turned off all of the existing lights in his lab. Along the way, he covered the twins with a blanket, then powered down.

After about a half an hour, Jetfire opened an optic and scanned the room. He nudged Jetstorm awake while lifting off the blanket.

"C'mon Bro, he's gone nighto's. Let's go."

Jetstorm woke up with a mischievous smile, "The door?"

"The door."

Quickly and quietly, the two got up and readied to the door. With a small piece of metal, Jetstorm shoved it into the door's security system and wiggled it around. The door turned on and opened. Jetfire stepped out first then Jetstorm, who yanked out the metal so that the door can close.

There was no one in the halls. It was lit dimly including the twins' optics. They started forward to the direction of the door with quiet footsteps.

There it was, the door. By the looks of things, the security cameras were off. Jetstorm anxiously walked up to the door and used the metal sliver. With a flick of his wrist, the door opened on its own showing only darkness. Jetstorm tilted his head signaling Jetfire to turn on the flashlight. Click.

Jetstorm stepped back in horror with his hand over his mouth; Jetfire did the same while dropping the flashlight. Shaking his head, Jetstorm shuttered, "It's…it's…". He didn't finish his sentence. Jetfire picked up the flashlight with shaky hands. Bravely, he walked inside leaving Jetstorm behind. Picking up a nearby piece of debris, Jetfire threw the garbage at the object. Clank…tack. The debris hit the object and fell to the ground gracefully. Nothing happened.

"Hmph, what's he gonna do? He's dead," Jetfire said bursting with bravery. Shining his flashlight upon the object, it was clear that it was tied up in thick metal and chains. It was laid across the wall like a crucifix. Jetstorm walked in slowly in awe at the object. "No wonder they didn't let us in here."

"Why? _He's dead._ D-E-A-D, dead, offline, " JF boasted.

After his boast, there was a long, deep inhale followed by a chuckle. Jetfire turned around slowly in fear as an evil, red optic glowed. "Sh-sh…Shockwave?"

The sliver in the door gave up shutting the twins inside with an unexpected enemy.

"Heheheh…how cute. Visitors." Scanning over the two twins he continued, "Ahh, I've never seen you two before." Jetstorm pulled out his emergency handgun and pointed it at Shockwave's chest.

"Shoot me and then they'll _definitely _know you two where here."

Jetstorm kept his position, but Jetfire lowered his brother's arms. He shook his head at Jetstorm.

"Good choice."

Jetfire blurted, "Why do they have you hostage here?"

Shockwave hesitated to answer, "Well, I _was _going to be executed…but…I guess your beloved Elite Leader wanted to keep me here. He wants to see what goes through my mind; what amazing things I imagine on a daily basis."

"L-like what?"

There was no answer, just a red stare.

"You see that vile over there on the table? I made that. It's called 'Synthetic Energon'. Better energon than what Cybertron produces. It makes you faster, smarter, _stronger._"

Jetfire turned his head over to the operating table in the corner. There, in a small vile, was a purple, liquid. It stared back at Jetfire with a glowing lust. Jetstorm raised his gun up to Shockwave's face in anger, "You're lying! Never trust a Con."

That little out burst made Shockwave chuckle. But Jetfire felt slightly different about that comment. "Bro, wh-what if he's right?"

"No! Never trust a Con!" he gritted. There was a short silence.

"Then I'll try it," Jetfire finally said. Quickly, Jetstorm put his hand on Jetfire's shoulder, "No Bro, this is what he wants you to believe. It could be a poison, or the medicine that's made him weak over time."

"You little fools, I can hear everything you're saying. And I'm being honest. If you're not so sure, then test it on _me_."

"Ptf! You don't even have a mouth," Jetstorm spit out. "And even if we did test it on you, you said it would make one stronger! You can then just break free and kill us along with everyone else!".

Shockwave sighed, "Then leave if you're so scared."

Jetfire was too curious about the vile to listen in on their conversation. By the time Jetstorm responded to Shockwave's suggestion, Jetfire already drank the entire vile.

"Bro, let's go. I have a spare shard."

Jetstorm turned his head to Jetfire who dropped the vile at his feet. With shaky hands, Jetfire smiled at the feeling of energy running through him. "B-bro! This is amazing! He wasn't lying! I feel recharged. Try some!"

Though, all Jetstorm could do was stand there in betrayal. Shockwave turned his head to see the young mech shaking with an energy overload from drinking too much. He fell to his knees still staring at his hands. Jetstorm panicked, "What's happening to him!"

"He overdosed. In just a matter of seconds, he's going to go into a stasis until his body clears from the _synthetic energon_". Then a small chuckle whistled from Shockwaves synthesizer.

"B-Bro?" Jetstorm said as he ran to his brother's aid. He dropped down onto his knees to catch Jetfire who collapsed into his arms. Jetfire's smile slowly faded as he fell into a deep stasis. "Bro?" He said shaking Jetfire. Then he turned his head to Shockwave, "Is he gonna wake up soon?"

"Ahhh, yes. But be careful." He purred.

"Be careful," he murmured. Gently placing Jetfire onto the ground, Jetstorm got up slowly picking up the flashlight and unscrewing the top so that the light can shimmer around the room. Now with a brightly lit room, Jetstorm noticed the vile that rolled under Jetfire. He picked it up and it read, "Do Not Consume."

His hands began to shake and without hesitation, he threw the vile at Shockwave but missed. "YOU LIED! I KNEW YOU LIED! WHAT DID HE REALLY DRINK!?"

Shockwave chuckled, "It's a secret. But even if I told you, you wouldn't live long enough to tell anyone."

Jetstorm turned his head away from Shockwave and looked at Jetfire who was trying to lift himself off the ground. With one arm on the table, Jetfire coughed into his opposite arm. He put all his weight on the table and lifted himself up; his head still looking at the ground dripping the glowing liquid onto his chest. A deep, raspy inhale came from Jetfire as if he couldn't breathe along with the shaking of his body. He lifted his head up slowly as he exhaled, "Bro…what's…happening…to me?"

"Kill him now if you want to put him out of his misery. Or, would you rather take his place?"

"SHUT UP, SHOCKWAVE!"

Looking at his brother he whispered calmly, "Everything is gonna be okay, Jetfire. I promise. We'll take you back to Perceptor and he'll fix everything."

Jetfire- trying to walk- limped over to Jetstorm, "Jetfire, stop. Let me carry you." He collapsed into Jetstorm's arms again with a moan.

"You better get him some attention quick, or he won't make it," Shockwave said seriously.

"Why do you care," Jetstorm snapped.

Shockwave hesitantly said, "Well for one, I barely know you two. Second, I don't want to be tortured anymore by your _leader._"

"I don't care. And to be honest, if he doesn't make it, I hope they torture you to death."

Then Jetstorm helped Jetfire out of the room with the shard of metal newly placed back into the door. Slam, Shockwave was alone again.

"_This is going to be interesting."_


	2. Chapter 2

Perceptor shot out of bed to the sound of repetitive banging on the door. He looked down at the corner where the twins were sleeping, but the corner was empty with only the blanket. He got out of bed and opened the door to see Jetstorm holding Jetfire in his arms.

"Why did you leave! What happened?!" Perceptor exclaimed.

"Ah, long story! Just…please hurry! He needs help!"

Perceptor helped Jetstorm place his brother onto a nearby bed. Gently placing Jetfire onto the bed, Percy took out a scanner and ran it over him. Nothing came up onto the scanner; it said that all his vitals were okay. "What exactly is wrong with him?"

"H-he was just coughing up energon and-and he was having trouble breathing!" he panicked. Percy placed the scanner down and crossed his arms.

"What did you two do," he commanded. Jetstorm cringed before saying anything.

"We…we went into the room." He then looked at the ground afraid to see Perceptor's reaction.

"Tell me…what happened. What did you see?"

Silence.

"Shockwave."

Silence.

Perceptor tried to think of the right thing to say; a good question to hear the whole story out. "What did say?"

"To drink…some sort of…purple stuff. Jetfire fell for it."

Instantly, "You two should have _never _gone in that room without some supervision. I'm not trying to treat you two like children, but Shockwave has ways to get anyone to do what he says…by messing with your emotions. What did he say _exactly_?"

"He said it would make us stronger and faster- the purple stuff."

Perceptor shook his head, "How much did he drink?"

"All…of it?"

Then out of nowhere, Percy threw his hands onto Jetstorm's shoulders, "Then we have to get him something to balance out what he just consumed!"

Jetstorm panicked, "Why?! What did he drink? You know?"

"I'm not sure what he drank, but by the description you just gave me, he took something he shouldn't have."

He ran out of the room saying, "Don't let your guard down, Jetstorm!"

"Wh-What?" he mumbled under his breath. Everything was rushing around him faster than he could think. They went into a room with a Decepticon captive, all these different types of chemicals lying around the room, lies. Jetstorm popped his head out of the door, "Perceptor!"

It was too dark to see anything. He ran back to the bed where Jetfire laid motionless. Trying to hold back the fear in his voice, Jetstorm said, "Bro? H-how do you feel? …Bro?"

No response. _What's going to happen? Why won't he wake up? Jetfire!_

"Bro?" Jetfire whispered. That startled Jetstorm.

"Jetfire! How do you feel? Are you in pain?"

The panic in his voice made Jetfire sit up. He wrapped his arms around Jetstorm, "My head hurts." Slowly, Jetstorm raised his hands and placed them onto Jetfire's back. The orange twin rested his head on his brother's shoulder trying to stay awake. He began to mumble, but it was to muffled to understand. Eventually, he stopped mumbling altogether.

Perceptor walked in carrying a few IV bags full of energon and a book titled, "Notes". He placed everything on the center trying to get all IV bags organized. In the corner where the bed was, there stood an IV pole. Perceptor placed the bag around the hook. "Insert the needle into his neck and power him down. I'm going to look up the history of chemicals I received from Shockwave to tell whether or not your brother just overdosed on something…or drank something else altogether." He handed Jetstorm the needle, which the twin grabbed blankly. Jetfire was still awake, but just barely to feel the needle inserted into his neck. He laid down Jetfire slowly then added the blanket from the floor. Jetstorm gently smiled in a whisper, "You're such an idiot for drinking that stuff." Then he giggled.

"Yeah…but…I felt…different. Better. Heh, never…trust…a con…right Bro", Jetfire smiled back.

"Yeah, sleep it off."

A few hours later, Perceptor finally lined up the picture with the description.

"Jetstorm, I need you to do me a favor. Go back into the room and find the vile that Jetfire drank from. There's seems to be a discrepancy here."

Jetstorm replied with a nod and left the room.

"Look who's back. How is you're brother?"

"Shut up," Jetstorm snapped. Looking around the room, there were different kinds of trash and debris lying all around. Memory caught up; he threw the vile at Shockwave and the vile ricocheted of the wall, then landed somewhere on the floor. A red optic kept a harsh stare on Jetstorm making him feel rushed while looking for the vile. Shockwave waited patiently for the bot to say something, but the only reaction he got was silence. The con looked down at the ground to see dried up energon all over the floor from past encounters. Jetstorm looked up at Shockwave when he felt the stare disappear. No pity. There were two test tubes next to each other on the floor; it was easy to tell them apart since one still glowed from the purple liquid.

"I got it," Jetstorm said running back into the lab. He waved it around until Perceptor snatched from his hand. The small label saying, "Do not consume" had a couple small numbers under the warning. Percy looked at the book, then at the vile, then at the book, then at the vile.

The book closed and Perceptor rested his hand on top of it. He took off his glasses then put both of hands on his face as if he were ashamed of something. The tension began to rise as Jetstorm stared at Perceptor. The bot's shoulders shook, "W-What? Wh-what's wrong?" There was absolute terror in his voice.

"PERCEPTOR!"

Perceptor sat up putting his glasses back on but still looked down.

"There are two things we can do. One: keep giving him energon hoping that his body will flush out the toxin. Two: shut him down."

"Shut him down? Y-you mean…put him o-offline?" he replied holding back tears.

Percy nodded.

"Well! Obviously we should let his body clear out! But…but! If he has go offline, then-then-"

"Stop. Only if worse comes to worse."

Jetstorm's spark skipped a beat. If Jetfire dies, then his whole world would collapse. All he can do was shake his head, then he turned to see his brother still sleeping soundly. He ran over to him quickly. Pulling up a nearby chair, he sat down holding Jetfire's hand tightly. With both hands on Jetfire's, he whispered, "C'mon Bro! You can fight it!" His hands began to shake thinking about the worst. "You can fight it!"

Jetfire opened his yellow optics to see Jetstorm fighting back tears. "Bro? I'm fine…just a little tired." Feelings and pain rushed back into him. "Uhn, m-my head hurts. And-and is that an IV bag? What's…going on, Bro?"

Jetstorm didn't want to worry Jetfire about the liquid he ingested a few hours ago that could kill him. Instead he decided to sweeten the subject. With a smile, he asked, "Do you remember the stuff you drank? Did it taste good?"

"Err, bitter sweet. Why?"

"Oh, I was just curious. You drank too much of it, by the way. So you just…need to sleep it off. Like when Sentinel got that hang over one night and he slept for a couple days ranting on about how great he was in his sleep."

That made Jetfire giggle, but it ended with a violent cough. Perceptor looked up for a second, then looked back down at the book trying to find a cure.

Jetfire took in a deep breath and exhaled with his optics tightly closed. He kicked the blanket of off him and rolled onto his side that faced Jetstorm. His body shook in a cold sweat as he curled up breathing heavily. Jetstorm clenched onto his hand asking, "What's wrong! Jetfire!"

"E-everything hurts! Stop it! Make the pain stop! Stop the pain!" Jetfire yelled.

"Perceptor! Help!" Jetstorm yelled over his brother's painful crying. But, Perceptor shook his head slowly, "I can't do anything. You have two choices."

He could either try and comfort Jetfire or put him out of his misery. Grasping harder onto Jetfire's warm hands he began to whisper calmly, "Everything is going to be okay, Bro. Everything is going to be okay. You can push through it."

And he kept repeating exactly that. Though, his brother's cries got louder, loud enough to where Shockwave heard them. The rain from outside was drowned out from Jetfire's sobs of pain. Tears even steamed from Jetstorm's eyes, this was too much for both of them to handle.

Jetfire's eyes began to change color to a light purple. Perceptor watched as the twin's sobbed together noticing the change in Jetfire's eyes. But, he didn't tell Jetstorm. Instead, he walked up to Jetfire with gun in hand and pointed it straight at the screaming bot's head. He pulled the trigger. BLAM!


	3. Chapter 3

The shaking and crying stopped altogether in just a second. Energon spilled all over the table and splattered onto both Perceptor and Jetstorm. The opposite twin sat in his seat in complete shock at the sight of his dead brother. He was paralyzed still trying to register what Perceptor just did. Then he screamed, "JETFIRE!" He shook the dead body screaming over and over, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PLEASE! JEEEETFIIIIRE!" Tears overflowed onto the table and all over Jetfire. "NO! NO! NOOO! JETFIRE! OPEN YOUR EYES! BROTHER!" He stood up quickly pushing the chair onto the ground.

He held Jetfire's hand up to his forehead and screamed, "BROTHER, PLEASE. LOOK AT ME!" Perceptor backed up realizing what he just did. Throwing the gun onto the ground with out feeling, he walked out of the room. Once the door shut, Jetstorm looked down to see the gun covered in his brother's blood. Perceptor shot him. It wasn't his choice to let him live or let him die but the one closest to him, his brother. The gun laid on the ground stained, taunting Jetstorm.

Lightheadedness overtook him forcing him onto his knees. He's gone, forever. His only family. His only comfort. The one he could run to when he was scared. The one he fought alongside with. Gone. Forever.

The image of his brother's lifeless expression horrified him causing him to gasp. He put his hands over his head trying to hide from his new reality. More tears broke out from under his visor, though he was silent. With his mouth wide opened, he began to breathe immensely while staring at the gun.

_Jetstorm…Jetstorm?_

_Bro? Bro? Hey, Bro?_

"J-Jetfire?" He asked looking up at the bed.

_Bro! C'mon, Bro!_

_Per-Perceptor, he's not waking up._

"Jetfire!" Jetstorm shouted, standing up quickly. Though all he saw was his dead, lifeless brother. "Are you awake. Don't play," he smiled with more tears draining from his eyes. But it was clear Jetfire was dead. A wave of weakness overcame him again and he fell back on the ground onto his knees.

_JETSTORM! For Primus's sake. GET! UP!_

There was a pause before Jetstorm regained control over his body.

Slowly, Jetstorm opened his damp eyes. Everything was a little fuzzy until he closed his eyes and opened them again. Jetfire sat on top of him with his hands on his shoulders. Tears were streaming from Jetstorm's eyes but his expression was blank from confusion. Perceptor was kneeling down staring at him and holding onto his visor that was dripping with tears. Jetfire took his thumb and cleaned off the tears from Jetstorm's eyes with a smile. "What were you dreaming about, Bro? You woke me up with all your crying and whimpering. It had to be something serious."

He didn't respond with words, but with more tears. Choking on his breath, he said, "It all happened so fast."

"Er, what happened so fast? Just tell me," Jetfire asked worried.

Wiping up the last of his tears, he replied, "It's nothing, really. Just…a bad dream."


End file.
